Sensei and I
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Minato and Rin are training one day and things get a little… out of hand. RinMina


Sensei and I

Note: No lemon sadly

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; poor me.

**Sensei and I**

The kunai flew across the sky and landed in the bushes; missing its target.

"Agh!" a cry came from within the branches

"Oh no!" she cried running over to them.

A brown-haired boy appeared from amongst the leaves. He had a rather large gash that stretched across the side of his cheek, and in his hand was a bloody kunai.

"Sorry Obito-kun!" she apologized

"That's ok Rin" he replied

"Wow Rin. I knew you were bad, but come on. Not even being able to hit a target on a tree?" the silver haired boy exclaimed

"What's going on over here" there blond-haired sensei said as he slowly approached the bickering gennin.

"Nothing much Minato-sensei; Rin was just killing Obito" the masked boy replied

"Oh shut up you" Rin said while lightly slapping him on the shoulder

"Now now" Minato said raising his hand "stop squawking like a bunch of birds and get back to target practice"

"Yea Kakashi" Rin squabbled "get back to target training"

"Calm down Rin" Minato said "and Obito; what were you doing hiding in the bushes?"

"Oh don't worry about me sensei" he replied "I'm fine; really!"

"Well anyway," Rin cleared her throat "shouldn't we be stopping right about now? After all the sun is starting to set" she pointed to the glowing orange orb in the sky. Indeed, it was sinking slowly behind the hills.

"Alright then" Minato said "class dismissed for the day"

Kakashi sighed as he slowly walked off; Obito following close behind. Rin walked over to the practice tree.

"Umm, Minato-sensei?" she asked when she had finished gathering the last of her kunai

"Hmm?" huffed Minato as he looked down at his student

"Would you umm…" she continued "like to join me for dinner?"

"Why sure Rin" he smiled

"Yay!" she grinned back as she grabbed his arm and yanked him towards town.

xXxXx

"So Rin" Minato sighed as they sat eating "what was Obito doing in those bushes?"

"I honestly have no idea sensei" she replied "frankly I don't want to know"

He chuckled as he slurped up his ramen. Rin just looked at him with a disgusted face as her blond-haired sensei wiped the sauce from his chin. He looked up to see her staring at him. He grinned. She just smirked and he chuckled more.

"Talk about put you off food for life" she commented to herself. Minato just giggled more.

"Would you like me to help you train a little while after this Rin?" He asked

"What?" she asked; taken-back "but its night time, I should be getting home"

"It's not that hard, or that late Rin" he replied "besides, after today's practice, I'm sure you need as much training you can get" he teased

"Minato!" she said while hitting him across the chest; purposely leaving out the sensei bit.

He smiled his pearly white teeth at her

"Hmph" she snuffed in defeat. "fine" she sighed after a long and awkward pause.

"Excellent" he smirked

xXxXx

They made their way towards the training grounds. Once they arrived she pulled out a kunai and tried to throw it at the tree; only to once again miss and fly into the bushes.

"Good thing Obito wasn't in there" minato said as he walked over to her

She sighed as she pulled out another kunai.

"Relax Rin" Minato said as he placed his hands on her tiny shoulders. His hands were warm; his voice soft.

"Focus on the target" he continued "now raise your hand and look directly at the middle. Ignore the bush around it; just focus on the target"

She did as she was told.

"Now release"

She hit the target; smack in the bulls eye.

"See? I told you it wasn't that hard"

"Hmm" she sighed once more "I guess so"

"You just need more practice is all" minato smiled as he bent down to her level

"Thank you, Minato-sensei"

"You're welcome" His grin not leaving his face.

His eyes were so blue, and shimmered like stars in the moon light. She didn't know why she did it, but she lent in and gave her sensei a quick peck on the lips; his soft, lush lips. It was long enough so it wasn't over in one second, but it was quick enough that he didn't realize she was there attached to him; and for him to push her off.

"What was that for?" he asked once it was over

"I-I don't know" she stuttered looking confused

"Hmm" sighed the blond-haired man "come on" he stood up "we better go, its going to get chilly soon."

"Sorry" Rin apologized

"It's ok" he assured her "it was just… unexpected" he turned to leave

"Minato-sensei?" she asked

"Yes" he sighed as he turned around. He jumped back when she was suddenly there right in front of him. "How did yo-"

"Yes?" she said looking up at him with innocent eyes

"Oh-, hmm…never min-" he started to say but was cut off by another kiss; she tip-toed as she pressed her lips against his. This time, the kiss was longer; more heat was involved. His body gave way as he moved his hands around her waist; giving her support. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip as it begged for entrance. She gave in and opened her lips, giving him a taste of her sweet strawberries. His hand moved around, and curled under her top. It snaked its way up until it reached her still developing breasts. His thumb brushed against the under side of it; making her gasp at the touch. He quickly pushed her away as he realized where this was going.

"Sensei… I…" She started

"It's ok Rin-" he replied; only to be cut off again by another sweet kiss. "No Rin" he pushed her off.

"Why not?" she pouted as she looked like she was about to cry

"Because," he sighed "because I'm your sensei"

"So?" she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

_Why must she torture me like this? _He inwardly cursed and groaned. He felt something warm on his cheek only to realize she had cupped it with her tiny hand.

He gave in; _to hell with the rules_

His hand found her waist and used it to lift her off the ground; locking them in another kiss. They fell to the soft cool grass; mouths still locked as they crawled into the bush behind them.

xXxXx

Obito and Kakashi were waiting impatiently on the training field.

"Where are they" Obito said as he stomped back and forth along the ground

"You'd think they be here before you" Kakashi commented as he lent against a tree with his arms folded across his chest "but I'm sure there's a good explanation for all of this"

"Hmph" Obito grumped. He pulled out a kunai and through it at the same tree Rin kept missing.

He missed and I flew into the bushes.

"Ouch" came a voice

"What is it?" came another, softer one.

"It's a kunai, ah"

"Your poor arm"

_Wait a minute, _Kakashi though as he walked towards the bush. _That sounds like…_

"Sensei?!" Kakashi gasped as he saw who it was

"Rin!" Obito's voice yelled as he too saw them in the bush.

"What are you two doing?" the silver-haired boy asked

Rin blushed as she realized she was naked sitting beside her sensei. The only thing covering her was her coat. And the only thing covering him was his Jonin vest.

"i- uh, i-" Rin stuttered as she failed to come up with an answer

"Well?" Obito shrieked

"uhg…hu ha ha" the blond-haired man chuckled. _How on Earth am I going to explain this one?_

xXxXx

The end! Mawahaha! I originally intended to put in a lemon, but I got up to the bush part and thought I'd leave it up to you're imagination.


End file.
